


The Apprentice

by TheGirlInThisWorld



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Murder, Romance, Sad, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThisWorld/pseuds/TheGirlInThisWorld
Summary: Kylo Ren's apprentice, what does that title even mean? To be by the Supreme Leader of The First Order's side, what would that involve?Firstly, it would mean to always have your guard up, to never think badly of Him. It would involve a lot of learning, practice and training. However, what I had not ever imagined it would involve, would be to get caught in the Leaders personal life, thoughts and problems.Never in a million years did I think my life would turn out this way.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> For this story, an original character has been created, however if this reaches enough people and people would rather it changes to a y/n type of story, I will gladly change it if that is what people prefer. Personally, I prefer for there to be a new character. 
> 
> So, the one I've created in my mind is "Alizia". She has icey blonde hair, that is quite long. Her eyecolour is blue, the skin fair. She is of average height and weight, and the clothes often worn is what you associate with The Dark Side, or The First order. She is sort of what I imagine the girl in the picture to look like. 
> 
> As for when this story takes place, it is right before "The Rise of Skywalker". We get to meet a Kylo Ren that is rather unstable and confused about himself, Rey and his place in the galaxy, and that is when Alizia get's introduced to the plot.

I could feel the anxiety run through my body, my pulse guiding it through every vein. The anxiety was making my hands shake, my breathing short and rapid. I was not usually the anxious type, but today was not going to be like a any other day. 

I was stood by the mirror, trying my hardest to get a grip of my emotions. That was the one thing we had all been told to never show here - emotion. You were to keep calm and collected at all times, while working for The First Order. 

I shake my hands in an attempt to calm down, then straighten my clothes out a bit. I was wearing all black, like I had been told by General Hux the other day. Even though black was the primary colour around here, I had never liked it that much. I loved colours like blue or purple, but those were not to be worn around here. If you were not to conform to the norm, it could have consequences. Terrible consequences, if you were to be caught by one of the leaders or generals higher up. I sleek my white hair into a low bun, then look at myself one last time before leaving my room. 

Today was the day. 

I made my way out of my room, my legs feeling like rubber. I wanted nothing more than for this anxiety to leave my body, as it was preventing me from being as professional as possible. I take deep breaths, and it helps. I look around the walls that were surrounding the corridor I was walking in. All of the walls were light-grey, doors being the only thing to spot. Everything around here was so dull and alike, nothing ever stood out. 

Just as I felt my anxiety was under control, I find myself outside of the room, in which the meeting is to take place. My mouth felt as dry as sandpaper, my hands still shaking. I had never seen The Supreme Leader in person before, but that was about to change. 

Carefully, I reach for the doorknob and open the door. The first thing I spot is a long table, in which I see multiple people surround it. I straighten my back, then try to put on my best confident walk as I enter the room. As I scan the room to see is in here, my eyes automatically look over at the tall and intimidating figure standing at the end of the table. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, but I find it almost impossible to do. I was staring at the Supreme Leader himself, Kylo Ren. 

"You are late." The Supreme Leader then says in a deep, but monotone voice. I look down at my watch, to see that I am in fact late. 1 minute and 32 seconds late. He shakes his masked face ever so slightly, all while looking at me.

"I am sorry, it will not happen again" I say quietly, making whatever confidence I had left, leave my body. I step closer to the table, looking over at General Hux whom was standing closest to The Supreme Leader. 

"Maybe she was the wrong pick, perhaps she is still too young." The Supreme Leader says while looking over at General Hux. It was Hux who had picked me to be the apprentice, not The Leader himself. I look down at the ground, wanting to leave the room. I was not even that much younger than The Leader, but apparently it was enough to make him doubt me. 

"As you know, you are here as we had picked you to become The Leader's apprentice." General Hux says, making me look up again. The two of us make eye contact, his face still ever so emotionless. I do not think I have ever seen that man smile. 

I nod as a responds, afraid to say something wrong. I already felt as if I was on thin ice, one word meaning I would fall directly into the freezing water. General Hux and the other people around the table begin to discuss everything it would revolve being an apprentice, and I do my best to remember everything. I felt overwhelmed by everything, but do my best to hide it.

To sum it up shortly, I would have to follow The Leader around everywhere he went. If he were to give me tasks or things to do, I should follow his orders. He could 'fire' me as an apprentice at any given moment, if he were to be disappointed with me. That part worried me, as I did not want to go back to my old job. I was a mechanic, that helped with the building and repairing of TIE-Fighters. It was a lot of work for a small amount of money, but mechanics was all I had ever known. General Hux had spotted me, as I am one of the best mechanics around. From what one of my friends had told me, Hux was extremely impressed with my way of thinking. 

Suddenly as I am standing there, my head began to hurt immensely. It felt as if I got 20 headaches all at once, and I put up both of my hands to my ears. I had never tried anything that hurt this bad, but suddenly it stopped again. I look around, to see The Leader had stepped closer to me. His hand reached out towards me, but his hand twisted up a bit. 

"If you keep on thinking about fixing TIE-Fighters, I can quickly send you back to that job." The Leader says, then lets his arm fall down to the side again. That was when it hit me; he had just read my mind. Before I could begin to apologize again, he heads for the door. I watches him as he leaves, but then he turns around to look at me. 

"Now." He says loudly, pointing out at the hallway. I quickly walk towards the door, and the two of leave the room. He stops, then turns towards me. I stop walking as well, as I knew I were to do what he was doing. The anxiety was back again, unsure on what was happening.

He steps closer to me, then looks down at me. I felt small and fragile, as he was towering over me. It was not a feeling I was used to, to feel as I could be crushed at any given moment. 

"If you disobey me or in any way disrespect me, it will not end well." He says, the mask making his words seem even more intimidating. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands, trying my best to not think anything. If he could read my mind at any given moment, I could very quickly end this whole thing by just thinking the wrong things. 

"Understood, Supreme Leader." I answer, my voice shaking as I spoke. He takes a step back, then begins walking. As I follow him, I try my best to keep calm. Even though being The Supreme Leaders apprentice was a very prestige thing, I was beginning to doubt everything. Maybe being a mechanic was not so bad after all. At least when I was a mechanic, I knew what I was doing. Here, I was already unsure of everything. The uneasy feeling would not leave my body. 

After what felt like an eternity of walking, we make it to wherever it is The Supreme Leader were to be needed. He stops outside the door for a few seconds, then opens the door. The two of us walk into a room, and the first thing I notice is the temperature in the room; it was colder than usual. After looking around for a few seconds, I realize we are in one of the important rooms onboard - there were a bunch of different machinery, all needed to be kept cool. Overheating had always been one of the worst things to happen, when working with electronic or machinery. A commander walks over to The Supreme Leader and begins talking about different things, and I do my best to follow along. However, as the day goes on, all the different chatter from commanders begins to blur together. By the end of the day, I can feel myself zoning out a lot - not really paying attention to anything being said. 

As we were leaving one of the last rooms to visit for the day, The Supreme Leader stops walking abruptly. He turns around to look at me, his body language seeming tense.

"Do you think I am stupid, a fool?" He then asks with a threatening voice. I stare at him in fear, unsure on what to say. He had not said a word to me the entire day, so I was unsure on what I might have done wrong. 

"No of course not, sir." I answer back, my eyes falling to look at my boots.

"You clearly do. Do you think I didn't notice you being zoned out the entire day, not paying attention?" He then asks in an even harsher tone. An invisible hand moves my head aggressively, forcing me to look at The Supreme Leader. I see his hand is once again reached towards me, and I know he is using the Force against me once more. 

"I am sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I will pay more attention tomorrow." I manage to say, the fear fully taken over my body. I had heard stories about how The Supreme Leader would act. That he could sometimes ruin entire rooms with his lightsaber, simply from being angry - or that he would sometimes 'get rid of' people that had disrespected him. 

The invisible hand lets go of my jaw, my right hand quickly reaching for the area that was hurt. It was sore and hurt quite a bit, and I looked over at Him, with an expression filled with confusion and hurt. That was when something unusual happened. I could a faint gasp coming from him, as if he was shocked. For a split second, it looked as if he wanted to reach out towards me - not to use the force against me, but as someone who wanted to check on another person. He quickly snaps back to his usual stoic self.

"For your own sake, you better do as you have promised." He says and begins to walk the other way. "You are dismissed." He adds. 

I stare at him as he walks away from me. I wanted to break down and cry, right then and there. If it was always going to be like this, I was not sure if I could do it. If I had the strength for it. 

I began walking towards my room, my body feeling extremely heavy. Everything today had been overwhelming, leaving me drained both physically and mentally. Never had I experienced the Force on my own body, and it was stronger than I could ever imagine. 

I finally make it to my room, and it does not take me long before I collapse onto my bed. I barely managed to change into my sleepwear, before I go out like a light. My last thought was to hope for a better day tomorrow - that it hopefully would not always be like this.


	2. The Secret Talk

It had been two weeks, since I had last seen The Supreme Leader. I had only spend one day with him, and was unsure on what my role as His apprentice had in store. The uncertainty of how he felt about me, had only grown bigger, as the days were going by. Even though I hated the way he had spoken to me that day, I still wanted to prove to him that I was a good apprentice. 

However, that had all been paused for a while. From what I had been told by General Hux, the Supreme Leader had left the ship in a rage one morning, determinated to find something that was important. I had not been told what it was, and I was unsure even Hux knew what it was. The Supreme Leader was a bit hard to understand, from what I had heard. 

I sleeked my hair back in a low bun as I always did, and dusted off my black uniform. I had not had much to do these last two weeks, but would sometimes sneak off to my old workplace, at the TIE-Fighter mechanics. I would spend the days talking to the only other woman at mechannics, Amizuela. The two of us had sticked together for a few years, and she had become one of my best friends. 

I looked out of my room, to see if anyone would notice me walking the wrong direction - the coast was clear. I step out of my room and begin walking towards the direction that would eventually lead me to the TIE-Fighters. I hum quietly as I walk, excited to see Amizuela again. I knew that the time we could spend together was most likely limited, before the Leader would return. However, the limited time had seem to run out already - In front of me I spot The Supreme Leader walking towards me, his steps fast and intimidating. His clothes looked dirty, as if he had been fighting. My heart begins to race, his sudden presence sending fear through my body.

He walks by me, without saying a single word, or even looking in my direction. Whatever he had been doing, must have been very important. I stand still for a while, wondering what to do next. I could most likely still make a stop by Amizuela, but the curiosity as to what The Supreme Leader had been up to was killing me. The curiosity gets the best of me, and I begin going back, following The Leaders trails. However as time goes by, I notice I am moving rather close The Supreme Leaders living-quarters on the ship. I was very certain I was not allowed to be near here, but I keep walking. 

Finally I have made it to a big metal door. I stare up and down the door, surprised as to why there were no Stormtroopers guarding the door. From stories I had been told, I was pretty sure there would be a lot of guards near his place, but there were none. I had seen Stormtroopers near, but the last while of walking the halls, there had been no people - just me. As I am stood there thinking, the metal door opens. In shock I take a few steps back, and my eyes meet The Leaders mask. I swallow the lump in my throat, unsure on what to say. 

"What makes you think you can be here?" He asks me, turning his head to the side ever so slightly. I try my best to think of a good answer, but nothing comes out of my mouth. He steps outside of the door, then looks down the hall for a bit. Suddenly, he grabs my arm in a firm grip, and drags me inside. My whole body freezes, afraid I might have just caused my own death by being to nosy. He slams the big metal door shut by using the Force, then let's go of my arm. Even though I am terrified, I cannot help but scan the room I had just entered. All of the walls in his chamber were dark, all of the furniture. There were minimal lighting in there, almost no décor. The whole place gave off an ominous feeling. 

The Supreme Leader walks over to a couch in the room, and sits down in it. I dare not to move, but still look around in the room. I could feel my heart beating fast, my hands shaking. As I was stood still, I could hear a faint laugh coming from Him. I turn my head towards him, unsure of his intentions. 

"You are allowed to move, sit down on a chair or the couch if you want." He then says with a softer voice, one I had never heard before. I was beyond confused as to what was happening, but I did as He said. I took a chair that was close to the couch, then sat down. 

"I am really sorry about last time we met." I then said quietly, my hands fiddling with my sleeves. "- and I am sorry for walking so close to your head-quarters, Supreme Leader." I add. 

I can hear a chuckle come from him, and that is when something very unusual happens. He takes off his helmet, placing it down next to him. I could not help but stare at him for a bit, it almost felt illegal. Perhaps it was illegal what was happening, and he was just looking for more ways to make my life miserable after this meeting. I look at his black hair, which complimented his brown eyes very well. He had fair skin like I, but our eyes and hair were complete opposites. 

"You can call me Kylo Ren." He says, now looking at me directly in the eyes. "- however, only if we are in a secluded room like this. Otherwise, it's Supreme Leader. Got it?"

I nod slowly, still afraid to do something wrong when I was in his presence. He falls a bit more into the couch, seemingly getting more comfortable. My whole body was still very tense - no way I could relax when I was near him. 

"So tell me, what is your name again?" Kylo asks me, still looking directly at me again. 

"It is Alizia, I thought General Hux had told you." I answer him back, trying my best to keep the eyecontact. 

"He probably had." He answers back, the answer seeming a bit more snappy. The slight change of tone in his voice made me more tense, even though that almost seemed impossible. 

"So, what had you been up to while I was gone?" He asks me, but just as he did, he seems to get distracted by something. His eyes widen, then he gets up fast from the couch. His body tenses up, and he stares intensely into... nothing. 

"It is you again." He then says, all while still looking into nothing. He suddenly begins speaking as if he having a conversation with someone, and I just stare at him. This man was truly unpredictable. Suddenly he stops talking, and stares directly over at me. 

"You get out, now!" He yells at me, making my whole body freeze in fear - again. He stares at me with an extremely angry expression, then walks closer to me. 

"I said get out!" He yells as me once more, and I can finally get up from the chair. I walk towards the door as fast as I can, Kylo following right behind me. The door slams open, and as I am almost kicked out of the room, he in a low but deep voice says to me; "If you tell a single soul about this..." he did not have to finish the sentence, I was aware of what he was capable off. The door slams shut, and I am just left outside the door. I stand there for a while, when I suddenly hear yelling from his room. He mentions someone called Rey, and I stand there for a while. I am sure I had heard of that name before. As I am standing there, it sounds as if he moving towards the door again, so I begin sprinting. I run as fast as I can away from the door - away from Kylo. 

After I felt safe again, I walk the last bit until I make it to my room. I close the door, then quickly lock it. Even though it was barely noon, it felt as if the whole day had gone by. I was already exhausted, the fear and anxiety having drained all energy from my body. I take off my shoes, let my hair out of the bun. I sit down on the floor next to my bed, my back resting against it. 

I sit there for a while, trying to wrap my head around everything that had just happened. Kylo Ren was an intense individual, there was no doubt there. He was also beyond predictable, the whole stunt he just pulled by taking off his mask. Why was that, even? My thoughts were one big mess, unable to think anything to the end, before new questions arose. 

I close my eyes, trying my best to stop the storm that had begun forming inside of me. But one thing was sure - I could not let anyone know of this secret talk, that Kylo and I had just had. Even if was about nothing important, it was the fact that the talk even had taken place, that seemed to be a problem to Kylo - but he invited me?

I give up trying to understand it all, and crawl into my bed. Maybe a nap would be a good idea.


End file.
